powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullet Hell
The power to rain down multiple objects. A combination of Bullet Manipulation, Bullet Projection, Energy Blasts and Rapid Physical Combat. Also Called * Barrage of Light * Bullet Barrage * Bullet Hail * Bullet Storm * Curtain of Death * Danmaku (Bullet Curtain/''Curtain Fire'') * Maniac Shooter * Missile Massacre * Rapid Fire Capabilities The user can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from thousands to millions) of objects like blades, bullets, energy blasts, etc., around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Users most likely have a complex strategy and pattern to confuse their opponent and limit their movement. Applications * Bullet Projection * Elemental Beam Emission * Energy Attacks * Laser Emission Variations * Scatter Shot * Super Speed Combat Archery * Sword Manipulation Associations * Bullet Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Marksmanship * Enhanced Speed * Gun Manipulation * Magic * Omnidirectional Energy Waves * Super Speed Combat Archery * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Users of Absolute Defense, Intangibility and Invulnerability cannot be harmed by projectiles, assuming they can maintain such defense longer than the barrage. * Users of Telekinesis and Vector Manipulation can change the direction of thrown objects away from them, assuming they can focus on every projectile. * User may have difficulty, if not impossibility, in controlling the trajectory of attacks. * User may be affected if at close range * Though difficult, it is not impossible to dodge the projectiles. * Continuous firing can result in rapid exhaustion of energy or ammunition, unless user has high reserves, if not Infinite Supply. Known Users :See Also: Macross Missile Massacre, Beam Spam and Magic Missile Storm. Manga/Anime * Coyote Starrk (Bleach) * Many characters (Dragon Ball) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) * Tenten (Naruto) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Hecate (Shakugan No Shana) * Cure March (Smile Precure) * Ryuhwan (Witch Hunter) * Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) Video Games * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * The Breeder (Call of Duty: Ghost) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) * Emiya Shirou (Fate/stay night) * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Braig/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Almost everyone (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Suzumushi_Nishiki_Benihikō.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō to generates hundreds of blades, raining them down to cause heavy damage. File:Licht_Regen.gif|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) using Licht Regen to fire a devastating volley of innumerable arrows down on his target. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Deep_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using "Deep Presser" to fire off a large amounts of spatial blasts. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. File:Human_Extinction_Attack.png|Super Boo (Dragon Ball) using his Human Extinction Attack, firing a massive barrage of ki bullets to wipe out the majority of Earth's population. File:Kochin_Gun.png|Dr. Kochin (Dragon Ball) using his Vulcan Cannon to fire a massive barrage of bullets that forced even Kuririn on the run. File:Sage_Art_Hair_Needle_Barrage.JPG|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage to fire his hardened hair in a massive barrage of needles. File:Gomu_Gomu_no_Jet_Gatling.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling to fire a barrage of jet-speed fists, causing tremendous damage. File:Meteor_Volcano.png|Sakazuki (One Piece) raining his Ryusei Kazan, a barrage of magma fist bullets, causing massive and widespread damage. File:Kizaru_Yasakani_no_Magatama.gif|Borsalino (One Piece) raining his Yasakani no Magatama, a barrage of destructive photon bullets causing massive devastation. File:Tasha.jpg|Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) uloading his Dimensional Gallery to create a battlefield of raining bullets. File:Spirit_Shotgun.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Spirit Shotgun to scatter his Spirit Gun bullet into a barrage of bullets. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power